Shenanigans
) |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Schounmund, Kuipter, Mura, Celestia, Heroes of Acceptance |Row 5 title = First Story Appearance |Row 5 info = The Kuipter Files/The Kuipter Files: FINALE! |Row 6 title = Most Recent |Row 6 info = The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus/Holiday Havoc: The Spirit of Rage|Image size = 250px}} Info The Oumeth known as Shenanigans (or Shenny) is a recurring villain in Fan-Ball canon. He is the spirit of trickery. His name, translated from native Oumeth tongue, means "The World of Reversal", as he will end up being a threat to anyone he encounters, including Kuipter, his initial employer. He is incredibly unpredictable and unreliable in terms of alliances, and holds the role of the "evil clown", often speaking as though taking situations like a game or a show and laughing constantly. He is also shown to be incredibly resilient to damage in either or his forms, as he temporarily survives objects being jabbed through his head in both of the tales he appears in. This is likely due to the fact that Oumeths are gas-based creatures, which would, as one would expect, cause physical assault to be less effective than usual. He is confirmed for being the reincarnation of Schounmund, and embodies his rage and curses upon the Dark Matters and the Ludusians, working as a body to undertake the curses put upon them. As seen in Historical Tales of Ludus, Shenanigans was hired by Kuipter to help him conquer Ludus. Shenanigans actually allowed Kuipter to kill Mura, by providing him the distraction of pretending to be Revelian. During the events of The Kuipter Files, Shenanigans existed in Ludus and caused much havoc on his own accord. After agreeing to help Kuipter destroy the world, Kuipter used his associate Koala to create earthquakes that would redirect the helpless citizens toward the uncontainable Shenny's realm of destruction. This backfired when he destroyed the much of the area that Kuipter was intending to use to absorb the Universal Unit and lay claim to the planet. Kuipter, being displeased with Shenny's work, attempted to kill him by placing a bomb in the lungs of a newborn, Eclarious. However, he was unaware that the Breeding Center had moved from its initial location near where Shenanigans resided to a much farther place. After learning of this attack on his life, Shenanigans furiously vowed his revenge against Kuipter and to take Ludus for himself. After Revelian defeated Kuipter, Shenanigans intervened and absorbed the Universal Unit, Kuipter, and Revelian's Muramasa to become, as he claimed, "the almighty being". However, Revelian narrowly defeated him after a grueling battle. Shenanigans later appeared in Wrapping Things Up, having been revived by Celestia. He worked with her in an effort to stop the heroes from reaching her and taking back Luna's child, though his true intents were to kill her afterwards and continue on his universal conquest. Rather than appearing as a Ludus Monster like he did in the first story, he was revived as an Oumeth, giving him a more humanoid and complete form. Shenny is also shown to be quite a bit more bloodlusty then before, as he hangs Twilight Sparkle by a noose and leaves her for dead when he finds her digging up info on him. He is killed by Zoshi and Revelian in combat during the raid of the large oil complex that was captured by Celestia. Appearance In all of his incarnations seen thus far, he appears with a broken, yellow mask on the right side of his face, with his true skin being twisted, scarred, and red. His skin is destroyed completely in his appearances past The Kuipter Files: Finale!! and is depicted as a white half-skull. The right side of his face is always seen in a cheerful smile or laughing pose, due to the half-mask he wears, while the other half of his face depicts his true emotions and is in charge of talking and other such things. Shenanigans dons a mostly-destroyed jester hat of yellow and red, with the red side being the mostly cut up and torn (a nod to the duality of his appearance). He often carries two orbs of red and yellow with him, which are stylized with an angry and a smiling face, respectively. Shenanigans is one of the few beings that changes form upon entering Ludus. From his basic state as an Oumeth, he somehow becomes classified as a Monster and takes the form of a Red/Orange Big Smiley Walker with severe alterations to that of a basic-taxonamy Monster of the same variety. He has two blocky "hands" in this form that are brown. In his humanoid forms, he dons a robe of red and yellow, matching his skin color/mask color, patterned either with stars, crescents, or both. This robe, in fact, obscures a mechanical body that was created for him by Celestia, as his old body had long since rotted and decomposed. RPG Information Stats Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Summons balls which he juggles around. These balls are actually orbs of power, which buff a random stat by +35% when summoned. Can juggle up to four at a time. ** - Releases one of the balls that he is juggling, dealing good damage, and having a 40% chance of inflicting a random status effect. ** - Releases a powerful blast of concentrated electric energy from his body. Hits a single enemy for high Thunder damage. Has 10% chance of inflicting . ** - Releases a scattered ray of electric energy from his body. Hits all enemies for weak damage. Has an 80% chance of inflicting . ** - Releases a powerful spray of controlled flames from his body. Hits a single enemy for high Fire damage. Has a 10% chance of inflicting . ** - Releases a large ray of flames across the area from his body. Hits all enemies for weak damage. Has an 80% chance of inflicting . ** - Releases a concentrated line of frozen energy from his body. Hits a single enemy for high Ice damage. Has a 10% chance of inflicting . ** - Releases several winds of freezing air from his body. Hits all enemies for weak damage. Has an 80% chance of inflicting . ** - Creates a powerful swirling wind centered from his body. Deals good Wind damage. Has a 45% chance to suck an opponent into it, causing them to lose their turn as they take damage from him releasing them. ** - Gives 95% Evasion to Physical attacks. ** - Inflicts Art Seal and Aura Seal, at a 50% chance. ** - Has a 100% chance of inflicting on enemies. ** - Restores 5% of Max Health over the next ten turns. ** - Turns his body into a black mass which can drag in everything around it for him to absorb. When cast, the damage he takes will be changed into health he gains. Also, steals enemy buffs when cast, and resets all juggling orbs summoned. Can only be cast once per battle. *Attacks used by his form as "the almighty being" ** - Summons orbs of power that buff random stats, as well as attack enemies for minor damage over time. Can summon up to two at a time. ** - Two-hit combo that inflicts on an enemy at an 80% chance. ** - Two-hit combo that inflicts on an enemy at an 85% chance. ** - Two-hit combo that inflicts a random debuff of a single enemy stat by -15%. ** - Debuffs the offensive stats of enemies in the area by -15%. ** - Buffs his and his allies' offensive stats by +20%. ** - Heals the caster and allies greatly. ** - Two-hit combo that has a 50% chance of going into a four-hit combo. Very powerful damage to a single enemy. ** - Shoots a powerful bolt of electric energy from his left arm. Has a 55% chance to inflict . ** - A seven-hit combo that has a 55% chance to inflict . Hits a single enemy. ** - Releases a wave of energy from his center. Has a 65% chance to inflict . ** - Releases a powerful, non-elemental blast of energy from his center, dealing high damage to all enemies, though focusing the damage on a single one. ** - ??? *Armament ** - Provide buffs when summoned, and deal good damage when released. ** - Has the appearance of a smiling face. Holds strange powers. ** - Stolen from Revelian, and became mutated with his body while in his "almighty being" form. Is used to deal powerful close-range physical attacks. ** - Stolen from Kuipter, and became mutated with his body while in his "almighty being" form. Is used to deal powerful ranged magic attacks. ** - Stolen from Mura, and became mutated with his body while in his "almighty being" form. Is used to deal powerful ranged magic/physical attacks. *Traits ** - Has immunity to being inflicted with Bleed, Poison, Burn, Stun, Paralysis, Slow, and Freeze. Takes -5% damage from all elemental attacks (Except Physical, Dark, Light, Mind, Time, and Space). As a Meme Characters sometimes depict shenanigans (as an idea) using the character himself, as he is the spirit of trickery. This does not mean that he still exists in a non-physical form nor does it foreshadow his return, as it is just a running gag. For example, in the ill-fated Pet School: The New Generation, there is a scene with Lazro messing with laptops. One of the lines is "More laptop shenanigans later..." In the line, 'shenanigans' is replaced with a picture of Shenanigans, making it read "More laptop later..." Gallery ShenanigansConcept.PNG|His original concept design before it was finalized. Also seconds as the Adoption Center pet based off of him Shennyfanart.png|Shenny's Oumeth form from Wrapping Things Up, drawn by ZoshiX Shenanigans.png|Shenny's Ludus form (prior to transformation) from The Kuipter Files: FINALE! ShenanigansSprite.png|A smaller sprite of his Oumeth form ChaosLordShenanigans.png|Another sprite of his Oumeth form, ShennyWTUSprite.png|A sprite by DMSwordsmaster Judgement_Day_Drawing.png|A depiction of a scene from Judgement Day by Hank Shenanigans Tablet-Art.png|A (somewhat inaccurate) drawing of Shenanigans by Zoshi. Shennyredies.png|Enyredies dressing up as Shenanigans. Shenny_Head.png|By ZoshiX Shenny Tee-Totally Canon Version.png|By Zoshi Animu_Oumeth_Form_Shenny.jpg|A rendering of his form outside of Ludus. The Joker.png|Shenny as the Joker of Dead Man's Hand. Shenanigans (Iguanalypse).png‎|By Iguanalypse Category:Oumeths